


Like a Leaf

by TrackerKitsune



Series: FFXIV Write 2019 [10]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Mild Spoilers, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, baby miqitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 04:37:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20669441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrackerKitsune/pseuds/TrackerKitsune
Summary: The Exarch gets a gift, one better than he thought he would ever deserve.





	Like a Leaf

**Author's Note:**

> FFXIV Write Challenge 2019 Prompt #16: Jitter
> 
> Fully blaming this on words-of-sin over on tumblr thanks to what we were talking about.

There is so much noise and activity that even as he sits in the middle of the chaos seemingly calmly, his hands fist in his robes to hide the way they shake. In nerves, in anticipation - G'raha Tia, the Crystal Exarch, has never been this terrified in his long life. 

It takes him a moment to realize that the noise has stopped. Sweet silence for all of a minute until he begins to wonder if something's wrong, until he's brought into the room and a precious bundle is placed in his arms. His breath catches as he stares down at a perfectly healthy newborn kit - he can't remember ever seeing one so young before. 

The kit has the typical disproportionately large ears that are curled forward and closed up for now over their head; he can feel the stubby, tiny tail curled between their legs resting on his arm. The baby miqo'te opens their eyes and he nearly passes out when he sees bright royal red trying to focus on him. His shoulders curl protectively as his vision blurs and he hands the kit - _his_ _kit_ \- to their mother quickly, collapsing into a nearby chair and covering his face as he sobs in utter disbelief and happiness, shaking like a leaf.


End file.
